With Me
by flower tea
Summary: Riku wants Sora to break up with Kairi. They talk about the future they could have together. FLUFF! Rikusora!


**With Me**

It was a cold, starry night at the Destiny Island beach, and Sora was sitting by himself as the wind blew through his hair. He let out a long sigh and rested his head on his palm, staring out into the dark blue ocean. He heard footsteps and turned to see his best friend, Riku, standing right behind him. Riku seemed to have a stern look on his face.

"Break up with her." Riku said, staring down at Sora with harsh eyes. Sora felt his heart leap, and he got defensive.

"I'm not going to break up with her just because you're jealous! She didn't want to be with you! If she did she wouldn't be with me right now!" Sora said back.

"You're right…I am Jealous." Riku said, as his face softened and he sat next to the cutely outraged Sora.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't give her up to you." Sora said, with a sad smile. "I'm too selfish."

Riku rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're not selfish, and I don't want Kairi."

Sora's eyes widened. "Then why do you want me to break up with her? Why do you always act so mean whenever I'm with her?"

"Because I'm jealous. Of her. Not you." Riku said, shaking his head at how dense Sora could be. Psh, and this was the boy that saved the world. "She gets to spend so much time with you."

"O-oh." Sora said, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. "W-well, I…"

"I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier, but…I just can't stand it anymore. Please, please, please break up with her?" Riku begged, and it was a side to him that Sora had never seen before.

"Riku…"

"No, listen. I-I know I'm not as good as she is. I gave into the darkness, I tried to kill both of you, I made everything so hard. But, I promise you, I will take such good care of you. I'll never, ever, let you get sick or hurt, I'll make sure you never cry again, and I promise to stay with you forever."

"Riku, please-"

"And we wouldn't have to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I don't mind keeping us a secret…it's nobody else's business anyway. And when we get older, we can move somewhere and get a little house by ourselves, and we could even get a dog, because I know your mom won't let you have one now!" Riku said, a wide smile appearing on his face and Sora couldn't help but smile as well.

"We could get a house by the beach." Sora said, and Riku looked at him in surprise. "We would have a water bed! And you would make me pancakes every morning!!"

Both boys started to laugh, and Riku scooted closer to Sora.

"You know, I really do love you. I'm not just saying any of this. I loved you for a long time. Please break up with Kairi."

Sora sighed. "Riku, how can I even imagine not being with you now? C-can I be honest?"

"Of course."

Sora took a deep breath. "Well, I only asked Kairi out because, well, I was afraid that you liked her and I didn't want you to be with her because it would be too painful to watch. So I thought that if I asked her out, it would be less painful…see? I am selfish."

Riku pulled Sora closer. "Sometimes we do crazy things when we're in love. And as long as you don't love her, I'm the happiest person in the world."

"Riku…" Sora said, a tear escaping from his vibrant blue eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Riku said, brushing away Sora's tears and let his fingers linger on his cheek.

Sora leaned in until his lips were aligned with Riku's, and as he gazed into Riku's green eyes, he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. They both felt like their hearts would explode. Riku slowly pushed his tongue past Sora's lips and explored, deepening the kiss. Sora let out a soft moan as his tongue danced with Riku's.

They pulled apart, and rested their foreheads against each other. Sora smiled.

"I'll leave her tomorrow." He said, running his hands through Riku's silver locks. Riku smiled and closed his eyes, pulling Sora onto his lap.

"Thank you…thank you so much." He said, "You just made me the happiest person in the world."

"No, that person would be me." Sora said, giggling. Riku just smiled back.

**END!**

**Review, pleeeaaasee:D**


End file.
